Epi 8 An Old Friend
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Anyone interested about Twist, this is for you. This really puts his skill to the test (don't think that my stories are boring because of the K and K ratings. There's just nothing really that would give it a T rating


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 8 "An Old Friend"

Some time went by since the mysterious capturing of Bite by the forces of Balroun, but we all stayed on guard while patrolling the caverns. After a few days one of our cities called in that they were under attack by a young slinger that none of my students or police could handle. "What's his name?" I asked. "He says that he won't tell us his name until Eli Shane and Yvan Choly come to meet to meet him alone there." One of my officers said. This troubled me. We had no idea what we were up against and it seemed that this slinger had a grudge either on me or Eli, but I felt that it was my friend since he had made more enemies than me in his work there. We packed up, got our equipment and went off to meet this mystery slinger. When we arrived everything was peaceful. One of the bystanders told me that the slinger was taken care of, that they didn't need our help anymore, but we both knew something wasn't right. "How did you defeat this slinger?" I asked. "The police pulled themselves together." He said. "When did this happen?" I asked. "Only a few minutes ago before your arrival" the man said. Me and Eli could feel that this man was hiding something, that he was trying to cover something up. "Who are you?" Eli asked. "My name is _Twist_." He said as he broke his illusion. "Twist!" exclaimed Eli, "What-wha, How? I thought we captured all of Black's thugs!" Eli said as he looked at me. "I was told that we did" I said. "We'll discuss this later Eli, now we have to capture Twist." I said as I loaded a slug into my blaster. "Ha, ha, ha you think you can capture me? You're joking right?" Twist said trying not to die of laughter. "You are talking to the person who put Black and all his goons in jail and destroyed the Dark Bane and has almost every slug in Slugterra!" I told him. "_Right_." He said in disbelief. "Enough talking, time to see what your really made of _kid_." He said as he loaded Loki into his blaster. Once Twist had shot Loki we couldn't use the Richoshe slug because his illusions were behind cover. I modified my glasses to act like a camera because Loki's illusions only work on living thing not cameras (that's what Cord told me). Once I took a look out of cover I could only see 1 Twist not 8! I shot the Inkdevil to disorient him then a Hoprock to knock him off the building he was on. Once he was off the building Eli shot his Arachnet slug to tie him up, but Twist got out of it before we could reach him and made a hasty retreat. "We need to find a different way to capture him, or even better, maybe even convince him to join our team." I said. "I know Twist Yvan; he won't join us, not as long as I'm on the team." Eli said sadly. Eli then began to tell me of how Twist's father died because of Will Shane and how Twist wants revenge against Eli and his father. "I think I know how we can change him." I told him. "Twist? How?" Eli asked "You'll see." I said with a smile. Me and the scientists began to create a disguise for one of my friends to look like Twist's father and a voice changer robot (that he swallowed) to change my voice to one deeper than Twist's to make it sound like his dad's. Once we had finished the outfit and voice changer I sent out a message to Twist that I wanted to meet him privately in an area where his security is guaranteed and that it will only be me and him. Once I got a letter from Twist saying that he will only come if I come unarmed and that no one else is allowed to be 100 yards from the location. When we arrived I had my disguised friend hide in a dark corner and sat down at the table in the building where we had agreed to meet. When Twist arrived he was carrying his blaster in his hand, but when he saw that I was completely unarmed he put his blaster back on his belt. "Glad you could come." I said to him. "You know that me and Eli are not exactly friends. Why did you have come here?" he asked. I have something for you, well more like a promotion." I told him. "If this is an invitation to your "God Squad, I'm not interested." He said as he began to leave. "It's not just an invitation" I said. "Sit down, and I'll show you what I have to offer including a special gift that I have with me here right now." I told him. Twist turned around and sat back down. "If you join us now and are willing to be baptized then I will let you join us and I'll give you a gift right now" I said. "What kind of gift?" he asked. I asked for my disguised friend to come out "This reward" I said with a smile. "Dad, is it really you?" said Twist in shock. "Yes son, it's me, come here" he said. Twist quickly gave his "dad" a big hug and told him how much he missed him and that now they could get their revenge on the Shanes. "That's what you've been trying to do all this time? Avenge me? You really thought that's what I would have wanted?" Twist's dad said. "I can't believe that you would join up with Black and use gouls! Look at what you did to Loki! Son I'm very disappointed in you." He said with an unhappy tone. This made Twist fell absolutely horrible "What am I supposed to do?" Twist asked his father. "Join Yvan, he is an amazing young man, he changed my life and helped me become a new man in Christ and I've never been so grateful to anyone in my whole life. I've joined his God Squad and man does he have the works! But he doesn't just have lots of money; he has an amazing heart of love and forgiveness. Come back with us Twist, please." His father asked him. "O-okay dad." Twist said as he began to cry "I will, I will." He concluded. Once we entered into the palace everyone especially the Shanes were shocked to see him there, but once I told them about what happened they all welcomed him with open arms. "You're now part of the family again Twist" Eli told him. "How did Yvan convince you to come?" he asked. "He found my dad, then my dad convinced me of what kind of person Black and Yvan were, that I would be better off with you guys." He said. "I'm glad you're back Twist, it's going to be a blast here for you." Eli said with a smile. At last all of Black's thugs were taken care of and now we had a new addition to the team, a skilled fighter, great slug slinger and a good friend. It wasn't easy, but finally Eli had his old friend back. But Slugterra wouldn't have peace just yet!

"Blessed are the merciful, for they shall be shown mercy."


End file.
